Temos algo que eles não têm
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: A culpa Hazel Grace é totalmente minha, por ser egoísta ao ponto de não querer que você morra antes de mim.


**N/A: **Yasmin, pra você que me odeia por te fazer ler esse livro, um acréscimo na perfeição de Augustus

* * *

**Temos algo que eles não têm**

Uma das coisas que aprendi nesse negócio todo de ter Câncer é ler a descrição do rosto de qualquer médico. Eles tentam ser fortes, ou pelo menos mostrar compaixão quando uma noticia extremamente ruim é jogada em um paciente que trata há vários anos. Por exemplo, o Dr. Cooper não esperava quando depois de ter que amputar minha perna, chegasse com aquelas rugas na testa para mim e dissesse:

- Nós vamos conseguir reverter esse quadro Gus.

É claro que se seu médico te chama pelo apelido significa que está realmente triste com a noticia que me deu e é bastante claro que a compaixão em sua voz só significa uma coisa, na verdade ele devia ter dito:

- Sinto muito, mas você irá morrer Augustus.

Qual o problema das pessoas? Tentam aplacar a morte com palavras reconfortantes quanto na verdade nada que disserem diminuirá o impacto da noticia. O negocio de lidar com noticias ruins é que você acostuma. Então, não me importei muito em saber que iria morrer mais cedo do que supunha.

- Augustus, Hazel está internada, água no pulmão – voz de minha mãe.

É claro que isso de acostumar com noticias ruins não acaba sendo verdade quando a bomba explode na pessoa que você se importa.

Vou tentar exemplificar para você: Imagine que está andando por uma estrada, você está dirigindo, mas tem um caminhão bem na sua frente atrasando seu percurso, resolve ultrapassa-lo, mas qual não é sua surpresa, quando na outra metade da pista outro caminhão vem em sua direção. Se está sozinho no carro, bom, provavelmente começará a entrar em pânico, mas logo concluirá que _"Bom, não precisarei pagar aquela conta atrasada, poxa, nunca mais comerei macarrão com queijo, será que ela chorara por minha causa? Pelo menos meus problemas irão acabar_". Agora imagine esse mesmo quadro, só com sua namorada, ou seu filho, ou qualquer outra pessoa com a qual se importe. Viu? Ai esta a diferença.

Noticia ruim afeta sim, não a pessoa que "sofreu" diretamente pela noticia ruim, mas aquelas que são atingidas pelos pedaços do estilhaço do carro que seria acabado no choque com o caminhão.

É claro que fui ao hospital, e ela estava na UTI, o que poderia fazer? Era proibido visita-la. Mas eu não arremeteria o pé de lá, dormiria naquelas cadeiras duras, sentiria meu pescoço doer e os gritos de minhas costas pedindo um descanso descente. Afinal, eu iria morrer mesmo, que diferença fazia?

Sei lá quanto tempo havia passado desde que ela estava lá deitada naquela cama e eu pedindo que toda aquela água em seu pulmão evaporasse e a fizesse parar de sofrer ao respirar, só sei que os pais dela estavam dormindo no sofá de espera, e uma enfermeira com um crachá especifico que permitia andar pelos corredores da UTI, passou do meu lado.

Você pode me perguntar como, mas sinceramente não sei como fiz aquilo, sei que dei um jeito de me esgueirar por detrás do meu passaporte para Nárnia (vulgo enfermeira com crachá), passei pelas portas inacessíveis até então, e comecei, lentamente e discretamente a abrir as diversas portas do corredor vazio, procurando por Ela.

Estava estirada em uma cama, com apenas aquela camisola branca, o que a mantinha viva era os tubos e mais tubos que saiam dela, havia uma água cancerígena pingando de seu peito, mas havia também a música mais linda tocando no ambiente. O bip fraco, mas presente, do monitor que indicava que ela estava viva, e tinha o vai e vem de seu corpo, lendo e penoso, para a respiração obrigatória que ela foi submetida desde seus treze anos. Imagino se ela se lembra de como é respirar sem precisar de ajuda.

Meus olhos se prenderam em sua mão, e não pude evitar de tocá-la, aquele azul escuro quase preto de suas unhas e seus dedos quentes e vivos. Sabe o que é relar na mão de alguém que corre risco de vida e senti-la quente e não fria? Eu sei. Acho que foi isso que me fez respirar normalmente depois de horas.

E seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, provavelmente ela me mataria se soubesse que a estou vendo, mas não posso evitar, ela está tão linda. Linda, respirando, com a mão quente, viva. Viva apesar de uma tsunami estar acabando com seu suspiro.

- Ei Hazel Grace, imagino o que diria se me visse aqui. Um provável: _"Pare, achou mesmo que o sempre existiria entre nós?"_.

Ai está outro tópico importante, esse negócio de sempre, não existe. Vou exemplificar para você. Sabe aquele papinho de namorados no auge do amor juvenil recente, onde beijos e abraços são trocados a todo momento e a palavra sempre é repetida sempre? Um beijo dado e "Sempre te amarei" outro beijo prolongado e "Sempre e além do sempre". Como se esse negócio de prolongar o sempre fosse possível, sempre já é eterno, não é? Se é eterno, não pode ser quebrado é incessante, algo que não tem fim. Ai vem as pessoas e o transformam em um sempre quebrável, porque convenhamos, todo relacionamento é quebrável. Veja meu amigo Isaac por exemplo.

Bom, voltando a minha visita clandestina na UTI. Ela estava lá, ainda podia senti-la sendo ela mesma e lembrei de todas nossas conversas e planos para Amsterdam, Deus, Amsterdam! Por favor, deixe que isso se torne possível.

Mas me dei conta ao mesmo tempo que Amsterdam poderia não existir, então imaginei um mundo onde "nós" não existisse.

Viver sem sua obsessão por "Uma aflição imperial"?

Viver sem sua obsessão por reality show de modelos?

Viver sem sua paixão por esmalte azuis?

Viver sem seus sarcasmos fascinantes?

De repente percebo, que se não fosse poucas semanas atrás eu jamais teria a conhecido e que antes eu vivia sem ela. É engraçado isso de viver sem ela antes. Não faz sentido agora.

Esse negócio de dor da perda é o que acaba com a gente se você parar pra pensar, eu já estou sofrendo só de imaginar o "sem ela". Bom, talvez eu a poupasse da dor, porque ela se importa comigo, saber que eu morrerei antes dela, a fará sofrer, se eu permitir e admitir a mim mesmo que a morte dela, antes de mim, a não fizesse sofrer, evitaria que ela chorasse, já que ela já estaria morta, quando eu morresse.

Mas eu sou egoísta, sou egoísta demais.

- A culpa Hazel Grace é totalmente minha, por ser egoísta ao ponto de não querer que você morra antes de mim.

A verdade é que eu a amo, e quero que ela me ame, quero que ela se permita me amar e tentar viver um pouco desse amor eterno que tanto repetem por ai comigo. Ela é teimosa e relutante, lógico que é porque não quer me ferir, já que até então, pensa que irá morrer antes de mim, evitar que os fragmentos do carro estilhaçado no acidente com o caminhão me atinjam mais do que já estou envolvido.

Mas eu sou teimoso, sou teimoso demais.

Por favor, só mais um tempinho com você, por favor, só mais algum tempo até que eu faça que me ame para sempre, como um Okay e estilhace o seu coração no fim. Por favor, só mais um tempinho.

Sou egoísta, já enfatizei isso?

- Não é o tempo não é? Não é o lugar, não é as circunstancias. São as pessoas, não é? – perguntei como se ela pudesse me ouvir.

Então eu tive a certeza, a certeza do amor eterno do "sempre" ressaltado no inicio do namoro adolescente, a certeza de um segredo que só nós dois, Hazel Grace e eu sabemos – O amor não é enfatizado em palavras eternas ou em beijos ou em caricias de momentos felizes. O amor existe no Okay da existência de um momento.

Isso eu e ela temos de sobra.

- Nós temos algo que eles não têm – disse sorrindo beijando sua mão, que permanecia quente e viva.

É claro que ela sabe e provavelmente sacou isso bem antes de mim, ela é tão inteligente.

- Não devia estar aqui – a voz veio das minhas costas, pertencia a um enfermeiro que queria e iria me retirar de lá.

- Como ela está? – perguntei como se fosse uma pergunta qualquer e que não tivesse sido pego realizando um ato proibido.

- Ela ainda está fazendo água_ – _Benção do deserto, maldição do oceano.

Então sai do quarto, sem precisar ser expulso ou de escanda-los. Havia feito minha escolha, faria sofrer as pessoas que mais amava. Mas criaria momentos. Criaria um tempo precioso, criaria lembranças eternas. Criaria o significado de "sempre" apropriadamente.

- Te amo Hazel Grace, nunca no pretérito, te direi isso algum dia, porque você irá expulsar toda essa água de seu pulmão – sussurrei de frente a uma janela, admirando o céu estrelado – Desculpe, mas a culpa é toda minha por ser egoísta a ponto de querer que você morra depois de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Sou uma nerdfighter, e você?

Ei o que achou dessa primeira One em português de ACEDE? Me diga sim?

DFTBA!


End file.
